Kimchi! my love
by epildedo
Summary: kyuhyun yang nerd dan donghae yang cool,manakah yang akan dipilih? KYUMIN slight HAEMIN


Kimchi! My love

Author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary:Sayur- sayur...^o*

Genre:humor/romance/hurt/oneshoot

Couple:kyumin

Warning:yaoi,maafkan saya jika cerita ini terlalu vulgar

Rated:M

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

"min kita putus ya..."ucap datar namja tampan bernama lee donghae kepada lee sungmin,namja imut itu hanya dapat sesekali tersedak#ralat tersesegukan merenungi nasibnya (,,,+_= bahasanya...),tanpa banyak bicara namja yang berpanggilan ikan busuk tersebut melegang pergi tak berperi ke kelincian#ralat tak berperikemanusiaan

"huaaaaaa..."tangis sungmin pun pecah ia sudah tak peduli dengan pandangan orang sekitas yang mengatakan jorok pasalnya kelinci itu#ralat pasalnya sungmin tengah tidur terlentang di tengah jalan lalu lalang makhluk-makhluk bernama manusia yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing tanpa peduli fakta-fakta tersebut sungmin masih menangis kencang seraya berteriak "KIMCHI...KIMCHI 20.000 WON SESUAP"(ok lupakan yang barusan author baru sadar dari sifat kemaruknya)

Merasa kesal Sungmin melampiaskan dengan memakan seember#ralat memakan sebakul kimchi yang beberapa saat lalu akan diberikan pada namjachingu yang detik sekarang telah menyandang status mantan,

Tanpa disadari sungmin, donghae ternyata masih belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan namja manis itu,ternyata sudara-saudara bola ditendang#plak (author dilempar mic ama kiper kesebelasanya author dibantu ELF ganti mic itu dengan bambu runcing ampuuun)

Back to story~

Tanpa disadari sungmin, donghae ternyata masih belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan namja manis itu,donghae menatap sendu sungmin yang memakan lahap kimchi yang akan diberikan padanya dengan frustasi"mian min aku gak suka sayur"jawab donghae lirih kemudian memakan ikan gorengnya0.O

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah menatap kosong mangkuk piring serta gelas kotor yang tengah ia cuci,sungmin merasa masih sakit hati setelah tiga hari yang lalu ia diputuskan donghae secara sepihak ,

"ck"sungmin mendecih kemudian memutuskan meninggalkan aktifitas cuci-mencucinya

"kyyyyyaaaa, siapa yang telah memasukkan beras ke dalam tong sampah dan memasukkan sampah ke dalam rice cooker!"teriak umma sungmin lee ryewook seraya menatap horor kejadian yang menurutnya telah menghancurkan uangnya berkeping-keping

'siapa suruh warna tong sampah dan rice cooker sama –sama berwarna hijau bukannya pink'Sungmin dapat mendengarkan suara ummanya yang melengkingpun hanya dapat membatin seraya menghampiri sofa panjang di kamar appa dan ummanya kemudian mengelus ddangkoma brothers yang berada di kandang transparan berwarna hijau ,

Dan di samping sofa terdapat tempat tidur berukuran king size bercover warna hijau gambar kura-kura menyeringai ,terdapat sang appa sungmin lee yesung yang tengah tertidur pulas mendengkur seraya mengigau bernyanyi lagu seiossa setelah melakukan 'itu'dengan sang istri ,para readers tahu kan sekarang siapa pelakunya?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian~

"sungmin-shii saranghae!maukah kau menjadi namja chinguku!"sungmin yang tengah memakan bekalnya berisi kimchi se-em...ups sekotak bekal di kantinpun hanya dapat membeo menyamai para siswa lain yang tengah berada di kantin yang sedang dalam kondisi ramai ,sungmin masih kaku seraya memperhatikan namja yang berada di depanya, dandanan rambut yang di klimis berwana coklat gelap disisir menengah berkacamata cembung dan kacing baju yang dikancingkan sampai leher pucatnya 'nerdboy' itulah kesan sungmin ketika meneliti penampilan namja di depannya

"nado saranghae kyuhyun-shii"sungmin langsung menjawab lantang ketika melihat donghae melintas di depan mereka dengan menggandeng monyetnya lee hyukjae,dan tentu saja donghae dapat menangkap apa maksud dari sungmin hanya dapat memasang wajah keruhnya ,entah mengapa

.

.

.

"k-kyuhyun-shii mian aku terlambat tadi ada pelajaran dan kuis soal tambahan"sungmin berbicara tersenggal senggal setelah berlari menghampiri tempat dimana ia dan kyuhyun berjanji untuk bertemu

"kajja"ucap kyuhyun tersenyum

"eh, mau kemana?"tanya sungmin tak mengerti

"kencan"

"...o"sungmin kembali membeo

Dan disinilah mereka berada di bawah pintu masuk seoul tower tepatnya depan gembok cinta yang terletak di lokasi gunung namsan(jauh amat)

"u-untuk apa kau menulis nama mu dan namaku di gembok warna biru itu kyuhyun-shii~?"sungmin yang sedari tadi menatap horor pada kyuhyun,bukan sungmin tak mengerti apa maksud gembok cinta tersebut tetapi yang membuat sungmin tercekat adalah mitos warga korea yang mengatakan apabila menulis namadiri dan nama kekasih di gembok dan menguncinya di pagar gembok cinta dan membuang kunci gembok tersebut jauh-jauh maka dua orang itu akan terikat selamanya sungmin percaya itu(benarkah? author takut ngarang soalnya dulu pernah dengar entah di manasuara gaib#plak)

"kau tidak suka?"kyuhyun malah balik bertanya(=_= sayur-sayur#plak)

"ah a-ani~"sungmin berbohong sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai perbuatan kuhyun yang terlalu gegabah mengingat acara kencan+penerimaan cinta asal-asalan sungmin baru beberapa jam yang lalu dan masih seumur jagung CK,,,,(kimchi-kimchi~+_=#plak)

"oh ya...kau mengtahui namaku dari mana?"kata kyuhyun seraya membuang kunci gembok biru itu jauh jauh setelah mengunci gembok pada gerbang tempat tembok cinta

'ugh 'batin sungmin nelangsa

"dari name tag mu"ucap sungmin singkat

.

.

.

"sungmin antarkan pesanan kimchi jumbo dan teh hijau ini pada meja no.8"suara leeteuk mengintrupsi kegiatan sungmin yang akan pergi menyapu halaman restoran

"ne hyung"jawab sungmin hendak mengambil pesanan pada alat putar pembawa makanan

Otomatis

"SUNGMIN-NAH!AEGYA TERKUTUK KAU!"suara melengking nan membahana membuat posisi sungmin reflek kaku,siapa lagi kalau bukan eomma lee ryewook, author lempar ranjau ke arah uri ryewook#ditangkis uri yesung pakai pentungan ,ranjau ditangkap author duarrrr author gosong mentorong#dangkoma ngakak,uri yesung dapat cipok gratis dari uri ryewook#dangkoma muntah lihat adegan mesum#author disambit readers karena kebanyakan cincong END#plak

"e-eomma"sungmin tergagap melihat ryewook berjalan sangar mendekatinya

"sudah eomma katakan kau tidak perlu bekerja mengurusi restoran eomma !tugasmu hanya belajar dan mencari kekasih yang kaya raya saja(walah kemaruk)"omel ryewook pada anak sulung dari keluarga lee tersebut

"hufh eomma aku di rumah kesepian taemin tidak ada di rumah sedang kencan dengan minho,dan changmin dengan key juga les privat ,izinkan aku bermain di sini...?ya eomma cantik."bujuk si kelinci dengan puppy eyes nya

"YAK!KAU..."

"sudahlah yeobo,kasihan aegya kita dia memang tengah kesepian"ucap yesung entah kapan sudah berada di belakang sungmin,membuat sang aegya dan sang istri sendiripun bergidik ngeri

"TUAN !TUAN!TUAN!"teriakan leeteuk membuyarkan acara berdebat + bergidik keluarga lee tersebut

"ADA APA!"yesung dan ryewook sama-sama menimpali kemudian saling pandang ,( yah beginilah kalau sang suami istri sama-sama namja,masa harus bilang WOW gitu )batin sungmin maklum secara emak ama bapaknya sendiri

"TUAN!TUAN!"wajah leeteuk tengah pucat pasi berkata seraya bergetar

"YA!"ryewook dan yesung mulai ikutan panik

"TUAN!"leeteuk masih kaku berkata dengan nada cemas

"YA!" ryewook dan yesung mulai bertambah panik

"TUAN!(Suara penuh kecemasan)...Gaji saya kemarin kurang 5.000 won(nada datar dihiasi senyum watados)"

GUBRAAAAAAAAAK ryewook dan yesung terkapar bersama-sama,sedangkan sungmin dengan santainya meminus jus jeruk dengan ekspresi datar seolah berkata ITU-SIH-SUDAH-BIASA-KEMARIN-ADA-KUCING-DIDAPUR-CHANGMIN-SAMA-TAEMIN-DIGEBUKIN LEETEUK-KARENA-GAK-MAU-NGUSIR-KUCING-ITU-KELUAR-DARI-DAPUR(*panjang amat).

.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV~

"kyuhyun-nah,kita mau pergi ke mana?"sudah 3 bulan ini kyuhyun menjadi kekasih sahku ,(++ bahasanya)jujur aku mencintai namja yang kata orang nerd tersebut,tapi bagiku lee sungmin kyuhyun bahkan lebih tampan dari segi hati dan sikap dari ikan busuk itu!

"kita akan pergi beli es cream,aku yang traktir ,kemarin aku dapat bayaran dari kerja sambilan di toko buku di tambah uang saku yang ku kumpulkan 2 bulan ini,kau boleh meminta es cream sesukamu sungmin-nah"

eh dia mengajakku makan sementara kadang ia tak pernah jajan,

kalian tahu kenapa?sejak 3 bulan ini aku telah mengetahui semua tentang kyuhyun ,kyuhyun hidup sebatang kara ia hanya tinggal di apartemen tua di pinggiran kota seoul,ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit yang sama denganku karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa ,bebeda sekali dengan bisnis restoran eomma dan bisnis impor sayuran appa yang mempunyai cabang di seluruh korea selatan

~KEDAI ES CREAM

"mau yang mana sungmin-nah?"kyuhyun mengagetkan lamunanku

"ng...yang murah saja kyu`~yang 5 won saja rasa coklat"kyuhyun mengangguk mengambil es cream dari freezer dan membawa untuk dibayar ke caser,sebenarnya aku ingin es cream cup bertumpuk rasa coklat strawberry vanila dan jeruk ukuran jumbo harga 20.000 won aku terus memandanginya bukan aku tak punya uang,aku memiliki banyak uang, tapi aku takut nanti kyu tersinggung dan ditambah aku tak mau memoroti uang hasil jerih payahnya selama bekerja dan menabung,aku mencintainya dan cinta tak memandang harta serta wajah

"enakkah?"kyuhyun bertanya padaku dengan nada hati-hati terlihat raut kecemasan ketika aku sedikit bergenyit merasakan es cream 5 won itu

"mashitta!walau agak sedikit hambar dan keras,tapi lebih enak kimchi !sayur itu baik bagi kesehatan"ucapku jujur

"..."kyuhyun hanya diam memandangku ,ya Tuhan apa aku salah bicara

"bu-bukan,maksutku ...anu...aduh ...pabboya sugmin!"gerutuku reflek

CHU~

Kurasakan benda kenyal dan basah menyentuh pipi kiriku,eh kyuhyun menciumku

"mianhae...karena aku tak bisa memberikan lebih dari ini"ucap kyuhyun lembut kulihat semburat merah muda sempat terpampang pada pipi nya

"saranghae cho kyuhyun"sepertinya aku juga tengah tersipu malu

"nado saranghae min"

.

.

.Normal pov~

"kyuhyun-nah"sungmin mengeratkan pelukanya pada kyuhyun

"hm"balas kyuhyun masih dalam aktifitasnya membolak-balik buku

"aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,kau mau percaya padaku kan?saranghae!"sungmin menengadah dan menemukan kyuhyun tengah mentapnya dalam sungmin hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa takut akan melukai kyuhyun menghantuinya

"kyuhyun-nah"sungmin memanggil kyuhyun kembali dan masih dalam posisi yang sama yaitu saling memandang

"ne"jawab kyuhyun seraya menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya

"kau harus banyak makan sayur kimchi!kulitmu pucat sekali!"ucap sungmin mulai dengan tema seperti biasa,sayur-sayuran kimchi~

"ne,changia"sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban namja nerdboy tersebut yang menurut sungmin sangatlah romantis tapi menurut author sih ogah!*digampar

Flash back~

Sungmin pov~

"hyung,sungmin hyung!"suara manja dongsaengku tengah mengganggu aktifitasku yang tengah mengrim e-mail pada kyuhyun

"ne,taemin-nah"mau tak mau aku harus menunjukkan rasa peduliku bukan?

"apa hyung sudah punya pacar?"tiba tiba changmin dongsaengku mengagetkan dengan maksud yang to the poin

"aish!hyung!aku dulu yang mau bertanya pada sungmin hyung!"teriak sang maknae taemin dengan garang dan hanya di balas juluran lidah oleh changmin hah!dasar jadi kakak kok gak mau ngalah

"sudah pasti calon dari pasangan kita haruslah dari kalangan terpandang yang kaya raya kan? ,seperti minho ataupun seohyun changiya ku"

Deg~

Kata-kata changmin sempat membuat dadaku sesak ,benarkah?

Kyuhyun,aku terlanjur mencintainya,semua pasti tahu status dari namjachinguku itu,

Masa bodoh cinta pasti mengalahkan segalanya itulah kepercayaan yang selama ini kupegang erat-erat

"sudah,sudah begitu saja kok diributin,nich lolipop rasa strawberry pesananmu taemi-nah"key baru nongol dari pintu masuk sepertinya baru pulang dari ekstrakulikuler basketnya

"gomawo key-hyung,sungmin-hyung dan key-hyung baik dan ramah, beda dengan changmin-hyung yang mirip kelakuannya dengan setan!"wah sepertinya api peperangan mulai di sulut nih batinku mulai tertarik dengan suasana yang sepertinya akan menjadi aura medan perang

"YAK!KAU,SINI KAU KALAU BERANI !BIAR KUPITING TUBUH KURUSMU ITU!"lah si changmin seperti tubuhnya tak ubah kayak sapu lidi saja

"YAK!LEE CHANGMIN!KAU JUGA KURUS,PABBO!"taemin mulai berkata kasar .hah dasar magnae

"EOMMA!"kulihat key berlari ke arah dapur mencari eomma dengan panik ,sedangkan aku mulai memainkan handphone dan berniat menvideonya (+=+ sayur)

.

.

.###

KYUHYUN POV~

"ihk,kasihan sungmin sunbae harus mendapatkan pacar nerdboy sepertinya"

Lagi-lagi aku harus berlagak tuli dengan ucapan kasar seperti tadi

"hei ,jauhi sungmin-shii~kau tak pantas untuknya!"

Apa urusan dan hubungannya ia berkata begitu

"DASAR NERDBOY,MENGAPA BISA DAPAT NAMJACHINGU MANIS DAN KAYA SEPERTI SUNGMIN!"

Ok yang ini lebih kasar kuputuskan untuk menambah kecepatan berjalanku saat menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju perpustakaan

"KYUHYUN-NAH!"

Eh suara itu

GREP

Tiba-tiba sungmin memelukku dari belakang

"sungmin?"

"saranghae!"dia selalu berkata begitu bila ia tengah khawatir padaku,dia pasti tak sengaja menangkap kejadian tak berperikemanusiaan seperti tadi

"nado saranghae"

###

Hari ini hari pertama dimana sungmin mengajakku datang kerumahnya ,namja chinguku yang manis itu begitu terlihat senang ketika aku setuju dengan ajakannya tapi semua berubah...

"JAUHI SUGMIN!"kata-kata yang sama sekali tak ingin ku dengar dan kulakukan membuatku kembali tersentak

"EOMMA!"sungmin memegang kaki eommanya ia tengah memohon tentang keputusan yang pahit dari final hubungan kami

BUGH~

"JAUHI SUNGMIN NAMJA MISKIN!"aku terjerembab ketika eomma sungmin mendorongku dengan keras

"KYU!TOLONG AKU!HIKS...HIKS"aku hanya dapat memandang nanar sungmin yang tengah meronta dari kukungan para bodyguardnya yang berbadan kekar kulihat ia tengah menangis hebat

"min..."aku berjanji akan mendapatkanmu segera

###

Normal pov~

SUNGMIN ROOM~

"akh appo...sssssh,akh he-hentikan,lepaskan!lepaskan aku!" teriak Sungmin saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang asing masuk kedalam holenya dengan membobol kasar hole sungmin secara membabibuta tanpa pemanasan terlebi dahulu ,sungmin merasa begitu perih pada bagian bawahnya

"SSSHHHHHH!...AHHHHH...DAMN!LEE SUNGMIN you're so tight..!"kui xian merasa sungmin begitu nikmat ketika penisnya serasa diremas di dalam lubang kenikmatan milik sungmin

"sa-sakit...palli he-hentikan!eommma!sakiiiiiiit*hiks..hiks..hiks"sungmin berteriak seraya memukul bahu kui xian sekuat tenaga ketika kui xian meng in out kan penisnya secara tergesa-gesa dan kasar

"sssshhhhh...nikmat sekali changi`~...ahhhhh,aku jadi ingin selalu ber sex

setiap hari~ahhhhhhhhhh...shhhhhhh"kui xian menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menandakan tubuh sungmin begitu nikmat ia rasakan ,detik kemudian kui xian mulai kembali menggenjot tubuh sungmin

"ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...hiks ,,,,ah...ah..hiks..ah"sungmin hanya dapat menangis dan mendesah nikmat seiring dengan irama genjotan in out penis milik kui xian berubah rasa yang semula perih dan panas menjadi perih yang begitu nikmat

"sudah menikmati penisku yang ada dalam tubuhmu sekarang changi~?berolah raga ranjang ...ah..dengamu changi lebih sehat dan nikmat dari apapun ...shhhhhahhhhhhh"

"ng...ah"ucapan kotor sang tunangan hanya dapat dibalas desahan halus dari sungmin

sungmin merasa penis di dalam holenya berkedut menandakan sang pengendali ranjang akan mengklimaks kan nafsunya

"akh aku ke-keluar...akhhhhhhhh"Crot~

Cairan sperma kyuhyun memenuhi hole sungmin hingga mengalir keluar membasahi paha putih mulus milik sungmin

Chu~

Kyuhyun tanpa segan meraup paksa bibir plum merah muda milik sungmin ,dan mulai memaju mundurkan kembali kejantanannya ,memulai kembali ronde-ronde kenikmatan yang ingin sekali lagi ia rasakan kembali

"ah...ah...ah...su-sudah, aku lelah hiks..."sungmin hanya dapat meleguh ketika aktivitas sang pengendali ranjang menginginkan jatah kembali

"ssssshhhhh~penisku masih menginginkanmu min...ssshhhh"bersamaan dengan itu kui xian menggenjot kasar kembali tubuh sungmin

"AKH!AHHHH"

4 jam kemudian

Crot~"ahhhhhhhh"desah nikmat ketika untuk entah yang keberapa kali kui xian menembakkan spermanya ke dalam single hole milik sungmin

"akh!engnnnh..."sungmin hanya dapat meleguh pasrah setelah perlawanannya hanya sia-sia dan masih berakhir dalam adegan ranjang selama berjam-jam dengan sang tunangan yang dikenalkan oleh sang eomma beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah selang seminggu pengusiran dan menghilangnya kyuhyun dari kehidupan sungmin

"ssssh...kita bersex lagi besok..ahhhhh"ucap kui xian seraya mencabut juniornya dari lubang sungmin

"ng...hiks hiks"sungmin hanya dapat pasrah jika besok harus merasakan sakit kembali,sungmin hanya bersandar pada sandaran spring bed dan menutup tubuh nakednya dengan bedcovernya sebatas dada

"bersihkan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu changi~"kui xian mngecup sekilas bibir sungmin ,kemudian memunguti pakaian nya yang berserakan,sungmin hanya dapat melawan dengan menatap sengit kui xian

.

.

.

..

.

Cklek

:sungmin keluar dari kamar setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian lengkapnya, ia mendapati sang eomma hanya mematung di depan pintu kamarnya

"eomma"sungmin mendekati ryewook

"kau tahu aegya ,ini semua untuk kebaikanmu,walaupun itu begitu menyakitkan untukmu,cobalah untuk menikmati aktifitas rutin ranjangmu dengan KUI XIAN "ryewook kemudian meninggalakan sungmin dalam kekakuan

" "ucap lirih sungmin

GREP~

"hyung"

"taemin-nah"taemin memeluk erat sungmin

"maafkan eomma"ucap changmin dan key secara bersamaan kemudian memeluk sungmin singkron

"ne"sungmin hanya tersenyum getir dengan takdirnya,walaupun tunangannya sungmin adalah namja yang sangat tampan berambut ikal warna coklat terang dan warna kulit pucat (yang sedikit mengingatkan sungmin pada kyuhyun) ,kaya,jenius,dan berasal dari keluarga terhormat dan terpandang,tapi bagi sungmin ,kyuhyunlah yang masih ia cintai

Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun dan hanya namja itu,sungmin masih belum menyerah atas lenyapnya kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba,setiap hari sungmin selalu berusaha mencari keberadaan namja tersebut

.

.

.

"sepertinya saya tak dapat memberikan alamat sekolah kyuhyun yang baru pada sembarang orang sungmin-shii"Zhoumi menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah menolah permohoan sungmin untuk memberi informasi di mana kyuhyun berada

"jebal,songsaenim sekali saja, aku mempunyai banyak urusan dengannya"sungmin berlutut pada Zhoumi air matanya telah kering untuk sekedar dikeluarkan untuk permohonan sesulit ini

"mianhae sungmin-shii~ privasi seorang murid cho kyuhyun denganmu juga sama jika cho kyuhyun berada dalam posisimu"Zhoumi meninggalkan sungmin yang hanya menatap nanar padanya

Seolah berkata

Inikah keadilan?

.

.

.

.

KUI XIAN'S CAR ~

"min mengapa es creamnya tidak di makan,kata ajjumma ,itu es cream kesukaanmu kan?,aku membelikannya khusus untukmu"kui xian menyandarkan kepala sungmin pada bahunya setelah mereka mersa lelah berkeliling taman,kui xian memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sepi untuk berteduh dari sengatan mata

sungmin hanya memandang kosong es cream cup bertumpuk rasa coklat strawberry vanila dan jeruk ukuran jumbo harga 20.000 won,yang dulu pernah ingin ia beli ketika kyuhyun mentraktirnya,tanpa sadar setitik embun bening mengalir membasahi kedua pipi chubby sungmin,bagi sungmin lebih bahagia bila kesusahan itu dihadapi bersama dengan kyuhyun,bahkan ia ikhlas bila ia hidup susah selamanya asal dengan kyuhyun

kui xian dengan tenang menghapus air mata itu dengan jarinya

Kui xian menyendokkan escream tersebut ke dalam mulutnya sebelum membagi rasa manis es cream itu pada mulut sungmin

CHU~

"aku bantu untuk menghabiskannya"berkali kali kui xian memasukan es cream ke dalam mulutnya kemudian menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir plum sungmin memasukkan es cream itu dari mulut ke mulut

"ng..."sungmin hanya mampu mendesah pasrah dengan setiap perlakuan sang tunangan

Dengan perlahan Kui xian menurunkan sandaran jok milik sungmin membuat namja manis itu berposisi menjadi berbaring

Kui xian segera menindi tubuh mungil tersebut membuat sungmin tersentak dan mencoba mendorong tubuh dia atasnya dengan kasar agar menjauh

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?!,aku ingin pulang!"sungmin menatap kui xian dengan garang

"baiklah kita lakukan saja di kamarmu"jawab kui xian dengan nada santai

"ap-apa!"

.

.

.

.

Hujan

Sungmin tengah membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuh mungilnya ,namja manis itu menggigil karena hanya menggunakan seragam yang terdiri dari kemeja ,dasi ,celana panjang,dan jas sekolah

"kyuhyun-nah saranghae,jeogmal sarang!aku tak peduli kau seorang nerdboy,tak peduli kau hanya namja biasa ,tak peduli latar belakang apapun!cintaku tulus hanya untukmu saja kyu!bukan untuk Kui Xian,Donghae,atau yang lain!"sungmin menangis dalam kondisi basah kuyub seraya menggenggam gembok biru lambang dari perjanjian cinta mereka

"kyuhyun eodigga...hiks,saranghayo... jeogmal saranghae"

GREP

"MIN!"seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang saat tubuh sungmin merosot dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri

"MIN,IRONA!"jeritan sosok itu hanya dibalas senyum lemah dari sungmin sebelum kesadaran namja manis itu lenyap

.

.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV~

"eugh...di-dimana ini?"rasa pening tiba-tiba menyerangku,dan tempat ini ,aku merasa tak asing ,tapi ini bukan di kamarku atau di dalam apartemen kamar milik Kui xian

"min"eh suara itu,sosok itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu

"k-kyu,kyuhyun"benar dia kyuhyun ternyata selama setengah tahun ini namja yang kucintai itu sedikit berubah dia bahkan mengganti warna rambut yang semula hitam menjadi coklat terang

GREP~

"kyu~hiks"aku berlari turun dari ranjang menghampiri kemudian memeluknya erat menyalurkan rasa pedih dan rindu yang selama ini kurasakan saat kyuhyun tak ada di sisiku

"min,apa kau sangat merindukanku"pertanyaan bodoh yang kyuhyun lontarkan saat momen membahagiakan bagiku

"tentu saja pabboya kyuhyun!hiks"aku memukul bahunya lembut ,kurasakan tubuhku melayang,kyuhyun tengah menggendongku ala brigdal style dan membaringkanku kembali ke atas ranjang dengan lembut

"min,aku selalu berada dalam kekurangan ekonomi selama berpacaran denganku pasti aku tak bisa memberikan apapun padamu min"kyuhyun duduk di pingiran ranjang mengelus rambut hitamku dengan sayang

"harta bukan segalanya kyu,kau harus tahu itu!,jangan lagi tinggalkan aku,saat kau jauh dariku,aku menderita kyu~hiks"aku kembali menagis pedih sama seperti saat-saat sebelumnya

"ssst,min aku tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkanmu,bahkan akulah orang pertama yang menyetubuhimu"kyuhyun menecup bibirku dengan lembut

"maksudmu kyu~aku tak me...sssssh"ucapanku terpotong ketika kyuhyun menghisap leherku dengan kasar,membuatku mencengkram erat kemejanya

"shhhh,akan kujelaskan...nikmati saja"aku terbelalak saat kyuhyun melepas kaca mata tebalnya dengan sedikit mengacak tatanan rambut coklatnya menampilkan sosok lain yang kukenal

"Kui xian itu kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

.

"Semula aku telah mengetahui kalau kita telah dijodohkan min,tapi aku ingin menguji karakteristik dari dirimu min dan memutuskan untuk mendekatimu dengan tatanan namja berpenampilan nerdboy ahhhhh,,,...ng...jadi...setelah kejadian itu aku memutuskan kembali ke rumah dan menjalani kehidupanku sebelumnya min"kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir merah muda sungmin

"ish!kau berbohong menjadi namja yang sederhana kyu padahal perusahaan appamu lebih besar dari milik keluargaku pakai acara menghilang dan mengganti nama lagi!"sungmin berusaha kesal dan menghindar dari ciuman kyuhyun

"ssshhhh...hei,KUI XIAN itu nama mandarinku min,jadi memang aku tak pernah berbohong asal kau jeli dengan semua taktikku ngghhhh"tak tahan dengan pemandangan tubuh sungmin kyuhyun tergesa-gesa menurunkan celana panjangnya hingga sebatas lutut

"masa bodoh !tetap saja kau salah!selama ini kau selalu menyiksaku dengan gaya seks mu yang kasar itu kyu~ahhh,nanti kyu !urusan kita belum selesai!"sungmin sepertinya masih kesal dengan kelakuan kyuhyun selama ini

".aku akan lembut kali ini min,aku senang kau sangat setia menungguku padahal selama ini aku selalu di atasmu saat berada di ranjang"kyuhyun kembali harus menahan diri

"kata-katamu kotor sekali kyu!eunhyuk hyung pasti yang mengajarkan(cho hyukie hyung dari Kui xian aka kyuhyun)"

"kau tahu min ryewook ahjumma dan yesung ahjushi sudah mengetahui semua tentangku dari appa seminggu yang lalu min "kyuhyun menumpukan dirinya memakai siku agar tidak terlalu menindi sungmin

"CURANG!besok kau harus membelikan aku kimchi 2 porsi besar!"kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar permintaan aneh dan melihat ekspresi merajuk sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu

"ne,arraseo...saranghae min"kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi chubby sungmin

"nado saranghae kyuhyun-nah"dan dibalas senyuman manis dari sang bunny min

**FIN...**

**Maafkan saya*bungkuk hormat**

**Ini adalah ff re-post hehe...**

**Murni ide gaje saya yang pasaran**

**Tapi cerita saya gak dijual **

**Maunya sih sama repyu hehe**

**Tinggalin titik aja gak saya akan bersyukur**

**Gomawo sudah mau membaca *bow bareng kyumin**


End file.
